homestucknightfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfall Spinoffs
Nightfall is a spinoff fan adventure ("fanventure") of Andrew Hussie's . However, due to its popularity, Nightfall has also inspired a number of fan-made projects in its own right. Some of these are simple running gags, while others are completely separate fanventures. Nightfall Manor Nightfall Manor is a fictional mansion created by Nightfall fans in an on-going roleplaying game within the Nightfall threads. The first-known use of the term Nightfall Manor in this way is still unknown. However, user CrimsonMage is creditted with contributing a great deal to its early formation. During one of the Nightfall threads, CrimsonMage wrote a monologue that role-played a guided tour of the mansion. This was later rendered as an image with many of the more vocal fans being depicted throughout the Manor (usually represented by their avatar at the time). User GameLord has stated that he originally designed the layout of the Manor. Nightfall Manor is also the name of a Pesterchum memo where Nightfall fans meet frequently, often to discuss Nightfall, Homestuck, and other topics, as well as sharing theories and fan-made projects. Cards Against Humanity is a popular game played among residents of the Manor. Prior to being called Nightfall Manor, the memo was called Nightfall Overseer and was used by Nightfall fans as a meeting ground for an Overseer session. Fanventures Inspired by characters, plots, and general conversation within the Nightfall threads, fans have created a number of spinoff adventures. The most ambitious of these is the the Nightfall Sburbventure, created by user ModernWanderer. It is a SBURBventure in which the more vocal Nightfall fans feature as characters in the game. Other fanventures include A Tweep Has an Aventure, by nonexistentPumpkin, and Sandwichfall by Shaula. The Hat Wars / The Hatpocalypse The Hat Wars refers to a series of events within the Nightfall threads, culminating in the eighth thread. As its name suggests, the central theme of the Hat Wars is hats. As new users arrived in the thread, veteran fans would often welcome them and then offer to take their hats, or else warn them of other members' designs to steal their hats. This quickly became a running joke with certain members even becoming notorious hat thieves. However, the fans took this too far and Neon was eventually forced to declare that all mention of hats was then-after prohibited within the threads. Over time, the thread's subtitle eventually changed to reflect this, and the ban itself became a running joke in subsequent threads. Fans would often censor the word "hat" or use euphemisms to avoid speaking the word directly. Some fans even parodied the ban by drawing parallels between the Hat Wars and other actions that grew equally out of hand in an attempt to prevent further prohibitions. 3D1Ts / Image Manips A popular game among Nightfall fans is to take recent panels of the adventure, manipulate them using a photo-editing program (such as Photoshop), and post the results to the Nightfall thread. These are called Image Manips. Over time, fans will try to one-up each other by creating more ludicrous Image Manips until they resemble something akin to a drug-induced hallucination. These are called 3D1Ts. User GameLord is a self-described master of 3D1Ts. Another common practice is to manipulate the eyes and mouths of Nightfall characters in what is known as "derping" the characters. Often, this involves moving the pupils to the outside edges of the eyes (a sort of reverse cross-eyed look) and flipping the mouth upside-down or sideways. Sometimes the whole head is rotated. Image Manips and 3D1Ts often follow derps. Spotlight Duck Spotlight Duck is a running gag, beginning in the ninth Nightfall thread. During Act 3, Vriska can be seen feeding ducks by a pond. In one panel, one of the ducks is depicted as rising up above the others with its wings outstretched. Fans proceeded to draw attention to this duck by creating a series of Image Manips and 3D1Ts of it. User Maecie is creditted with having been the first to edit the duck with what appears to be a spotlight shining down onto it, after which fans then dubbed it Spotlight Duck. However, GM was the one who started the joke, because he was the one who the image manip was a in the first place. Spotlight Duck has been likened to another fictional bird known as a Tweep. Following the 3D1Ts and Manips, user nonexistentPumpkin created a fanventure about Spotlight Duck called A Tweep Has an Adventure. Livestreams Due to Nightfall's popularity, and in an attempt to motivate herself, Neon has occasionally hosted livestream sessions in which she draws Nightfall panels for an audiance. This often provides fans with a preview of upcoming events within the comic, as well as an opportunity to provide feedback and criticism. Several jokes have emerged from the collaborative nature of livestreams, including Karfox, Generick McKiddy, a panel of John grabbing Vriska's horns, a fanfiction about a resurrected Tavros called "Commander Nitram," Trolls losing their pigmentation in their hair and it becoming the color of troll horns, and . Nightnight Crew After complaints about Nightfall and Autotherapy fans roleplaying in the livestreams and on the threads, an entire roleplay forum was created to provide a vent for it. The main feature is a Midnight Crew / Problem Sleuth / Felt roleplay, but there's also a carapacian roleplay, a duel thread, and of course plenty of offtopic discussion. Reference Category:Humor